


Worlds Collide CH 2

by waywardmoeyy



Series: Worlds Collide [2]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Multi, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Supernatural Actors AU, Supernatural Characters/Actors Mash Up, TFW/Actors Mash Up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16859341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: Chapter 2 of Worlds Collide





	Worlds Collide CH 2

You stared at the mysterious trio before you, your gun pointed to familiar blue eyes. But, they weren’t the same blue eyes you loved, the same ones you gazed into as your sweet angel held you tight.  
They were the eyes of an intruder, mocking the man you loved.  
“Dean, test them,” you commanded as your arm began to cramp. There was no fucking way you were going to lower your weapon, not until the asshole on the other end could prove without a doubt that he was harmless.  
Doubtful.  
They were something. They had to be shifters, demons, something. You watched as Dean splashed each of the men with holy water. You silently chuckling at their offended responses.  
“Nothing,” Dean grunted as he pulled out his silver knife.  
“Woah, Woah!” Jared shouted as he eyed Dean’s knife.  
You grinned as you struggled to keep your arm from shaking. “Relax, he’s not going to kill you. You know, unless you give him a reason to.” Your grin evolved into a devilish smirk as you observed Dean dragging his knife over his doppelganger’s skin.  
“God!” Jensen screamed as a small ribbon of blood trickled down his forearm.  
Sam rolled his eyes. “We’ll get to him later.” The trio gazed up at Sam, obviously confused and terrified.  
After Dean tested the rest, he sighed. “Maybe they are human, Y/N—“  
“Of course we’re human, psycho!” Jensen shouted.  
Misha glared at you as you finally lowered your gun. Your eyes fixed on his shoulders as they relaxed. His eyes didn’t leave yours as he spoke. “I know I look like Castiel. Hell, I play him on television. But, my name is Misha, Misha Collins. This is Jared,” he gestured with his hands to the tall man, “and Jensen.” The man’s voice was light and surprisingly calm.  
“I’m sorry, you play Cas on television? On what planet?!”  
“Not planet, dimension, my dear.” You heard a familiar voice explain from behind you. Misha’s eyes widened at something behind you, causing you to spin around in a hurry.  
“Gabriel,” you spat. “Oh, you’ve gotta be fucking kidding me.” You rolled your eyes and sighed deeply.  
“Hello, my sweet.” Gabriel toyed as he strutted over to you, arms extended. He frowned as you stood there, motionless. “What, no hug for your bro-in-law? Well, future bro-in—“  
“I should have known.” You glared at the archangel. “What the fuck is going on, Gabe?”  
Castiel quickly rushed to your side. “Brother, what is the meaning of all this?”  
“Calm down, little bro.” Gabriel held out a hand toward his brother. “Let me explain.” The archangel cleared his throat, then studied the entire situation. You snarled as an amused grin painted over Gabriel’s lips. “I thought it would be fun.”  
Everyone’s eyes widened at the stupid explanation. Dean and Sam closed in on the angel, their faced distorted in anger. “I’m sorry, I must not have heard you right. You thought it would be fun?” Dean’s tone lowered on the last word, hinting that he was reaching his boiling point.  
“You son of a bitch,” you snarled.  
Gabriel took a step back. “Now, to prove my theory. Ta!” The angel snapped his fingers and was gone.  
All of you remained frozen in silence for a few moments before Jensen chimed in. “So, that was Gabriel.? Like Gabriel Gabriel? The real archangel?”  
You nodded as you turned to the man. “Yeah, Jensen, that was Gabriel. And he’s less of an archangel and more of an asshole.” You chuckled to yourself. “I don’t want to know what his name is in your dimension,” you mocked Gabriel’s words.  
“Y/N, I think we should hear them out. They are obviously terrified.” Castiel gripped your hand, rubbing your knuckled gently with his thumb.  
You nodded as you gazed up at your angel. “Yeah, you boys go clean up. I’ll interrogate the hostages.”  
“Hostages?!” Jared squealed.  
Sam rolled his eyes and laughed at the man as he walked away. “You’ll get used to her humor.”  
The three men explained their world to you, slowly calming you down. It seemed to all be true. Gabriel had apparently plucked them from their cozy little lives as actors and tossed them into the mess of your world. You tried your best to break the basics to them, explaining that angels, demons, and all of the monsters of their show were real. And you really hunted them.  
“So, where’s my actor? Is she a bitch?” you joked, slightly curious.  
Misha furrowed his brow. “Your, well, character isn’t in our show.”  
You nodded in slight disappointment. “Well, I guess that’s a good thing. One of me is enough for both worlds,” you joked. The guys weren’t half bad. Sure, they weren’t too much like their counterparts, except Misha. Sure, he looked like Castiel, but he was quick-witted and bubbly, things Cas were definitely not. But, they were good people from what you could tell, which put you at ease.  
Jensen yawned, signaling that the travelers had reached their limit of crazy for the day. You smiled as you stood. “We have two other rooms and a living room with a couch for you to stay in until we can find a way to get you back home.”  
They all nodded, standing from their chairs. “Thank you.” Misha smiled sweetly from over the table.  
Once you had escorted Jared and Jensen to their rooms, and Misha to the couch, you raided the linen closet for extra sheets for the couch. You found some that didn’t smell funky and rolled them up. Then you grabbed an extra pillow for him and turned back towards the entertainment room area.  
You nearly dropped the linens as you peered through threshold of the room. Misha stood beside the couch, clad only in a pair of green and black plaid boxers. Holy. Shit. Sure, he looked exactly like Cas, but there was something about Misha Collins that caught your attention… in a few ways. Your breath hitched as you stood there for a moment, unnoticed, before entering the room.  
“Here, I’m pretty sure this was washed at some point in the last decade,” you joked as you struggled to keep your eyes off the gorgeous man.  
Misha laughed, making you smile. “I’m sure it’s fine. Thanks.” He lifted the bundle from your grasp, his hand grazing over yours in the process.  
Your eyes locked for a moment before you cleared your throat. “I bet you’re tired. I’ll let you sleep.” You smiled reassuringly at him. “We’ll figure this out and get you home soon.”  
Misha nodded as you turned away and headed towards your room, towards your bed and the man you loved.


End file.
